What Truly Matters Most
by Traci
Summary: The exploreres find a mysterious cave but when they fight the women leave and it's a race against time to find them.


Disclaimer: Ok, now for the shock of the century –they DO belong to me!!! Just seeing if anyone was paying attention to this hehehe. No, not mine, never have been, never will be unless I marry into the Doyle family and seeing there are no plans to do such….  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Ice Age, pretty much anything up to present just to be safe (though none with Finn). Oh, and Ned's back in my story just because I say so!!!!!!!!  
  
Category: M/R, adventure, action, N/V UST… blah, blah, blah  
  
Author's notes: Heaven help me, this idea came from an episode of…. Sit down….no, really… sit down…. "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo." I am so far beyond help at this point that psychiatrists can just kiss their jobs goodbye.  
  
Feedback welcomed at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks to Jacqueline for making awesome suggestions and Tracy for reading.  
  
  
  
What Truly Matters Most  
  
  
  
"I don't ever remember a place this cold on the plateau before," muttered the blonde jungle native. With only her minimal attire, Veronica shivered as she led the group of explorers deeper inside the cave.  
  
"I do," replied the other woman. Heiress Marguerite Krux remembered all too well her time spent inside the icy cave of a crashed meteorite. Had it not been for rugged Lord John Roxton and fellow explorer Professor George Challenger, she might well have ended up being the Ice Queen of all ice queens to a group of frozen men. A shiver ran through her but quickly dissipated when Roxton slid his arm around her and held her close.  
  
Up ahead of them, Ned Malone, an American journalist who had joined the expedition for the story of his life, removed his jacket and placed it around Veronica.  
  
She gave him a grateful smile before continuing forward.  
  
"It's nice to see them working things out," commented Challenger to Roxton and Marguerite.  
  
"Yeah, but they still have a long way to go to rebuild that trust," Roxton commented.  
  
Veronica and Ned were the two youngest and most innocent of the group. There had been an attraction between them from the first time they met but the normal pain of growing had interfered. Slowly, they had found their way back to each other, both with hidden scars and both a little more timid.  
  
"If you could learn to trust me, certainly those two will learn to trust each other again," Marguerite whispered to Roxton after Challenger had gone up ahead to join the others.  
  
He looked at her, wanting to say something, but could not. She was right. Hers was a sordid past, and every time he thought he'd be able to deal with it, something else appeared that became an obstacle in their relationship. So far, they had overcome each one, but he wasn't sure if one would come along they would not be able to face.  
  
"If you want to go back to the treehouse…" he began.  
  
"What? And miss out on another chance to freeze to death?" she laughed. "Maybe there's another colony needing a queen."  
  
Roxton stopped walking, as did she. His expression was serious as he looked at her. "Don't ever joke about that. If I had lost you…"  
  
Smiling, she stepped up to him. "You didn't. You won't." She placed a soft kiss on his lips, then turned to catch up with their friends.  
  
"This is amazing," Challenger commented, pushing his brimmed hat higher up. Holding his torch to the wall, his eyes sparkled. "They are Mayan!"  
  
Marguerite ran to his side while Malone and Veronica stopped to wait, and Roxton caught up.  
  
"They can't be," she said. "The Mayan civilization didn't get down this far. They have to be Aztec or maybe Inca." But as she looked at them her gray-green eyes widened, and she looked at Challenger. "George, do you know what this means?"  
  
By now the others had gathered around them.  
  
"It means civilizations traveled more than we believed."  
  
Marguerite shook her head. "No, it means we're close to finding a way off this plateau."  
  
"How so?" Ned stepped closer to look at the writings himself.  
  
"According to this, members of a small Mayan village just outside this cave recorded the Spanish invading."  
  
"That was a few hundred years ago, Marguerite," Challenger commented.  
  
"Yes, but the point is, it's the closest we've gotten. If they met the Spanish then there obviously is a way off this place somewhere nearby."  
  
"As long as it's warm," Veronica whispered.  
  
Malone immediately went to her side.  
  
"I say we keep moving." Roxton looked around. "If we stay in here too long we're all going to die of hypothermia."  
  
"There must be a way out up ahead or else we would have seen some sign of an old village." Malone picked up his pack.  
  
"Not necessarily, Ned," said Veronica. "The jungle hides many things."  
  
With an acknowledging nod, he followed her once again, with Challenger right behind and Roxton and Marguerite falling back.  
  
"What if we do find a way off?" Roxton asked.  
  
Marguerite's teeth were chattering so hard that it was hard for her to speak. "We go home."  
  
"And Veronica?"  
  
"She's an adult, John, she can make her own decisions."  
  
"It would be that easy for you to just leave her behind? Can you really detach yourself that quickly?"  
  
Walking beside him, she passed a sideways glare then took off ahead of him.  
  
They had continued on in silence for another hour. Challenger was so lost in the excitement of this new discovery that he failed to notice the thick tension surround them all. As they descended further into the cave, the temperature, instead of moderating, continued to drop. The walls were thick with ice. Marguerite had kept her distance from Roxton, and Roxton kept trying to think of ways to make it up to her. He knew he had hurt her with his words, and regretted allowing his tongue to run unleashed. The cold was reminding him of the meteorite visitors that had nearly killed Marguerite, and it made him short-tempered and irritable.  
  
Finally Ned stopped. "We have to go back."  
  
"What? Why?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Because for one thing, Veronica's lips are turning blue!"  
  
Veronica stood behind him, chattering. "I…I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not," he argued.  
  
"Oh, fine time for you to decide you care," she hissed.  
  
Marguerite bit back an amused smile.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Children," Marguerite chimed in, pushing her long, dark hair out of her face. "Could we please wait until we aren't freezing to death to argue this one? Veronica, why don't you go back with Malone. There's no point to all of us suffering."  
  
"You're not faring too well yourself there, Marguerite," she said.  
  
Holding up her hands, she replied, "I at least have gloves and a jacket."  
  
"She's right," Roxton told her, walking up closer. "You're freezing too. Challenger and I can go ahead and see what, if anything, is up there. The three of you head back."  
  
"What? There's no way I'm going back now," she shouted.  
  
"I am not going to let you nearly freeze to death a second time, not as long I'm here."  
  
"I'm not a child, Roxton," she growled. "And as I recall I never asked you to take me on as your personal project."  
  
"Then fine, as I recall you would have been a crocodile's meal in the first few days we were hear if I hadn't been there."  
  
"Caiman," she corrected him. "A caiman that I had to kill to save your sorry life!"  
  
Challenger sighed. He had been waiting for this day and he was very sorry it was taking place in a cave with him along.  
  
"All of you," he shouted. "I don't care who hates who or who was hurt by who, we are trying to find a way out of here. Veronica, you are freezing, as are you, Marguerite. The two of you go back and wait for us. We won't be that long."  
  
"But-" the two women began.  
  
"No arguments, from either of you. I don't want either of you getting sick or worse."  
  
With a loud, defiant huff, they turned and walked back down the dark tunnel.  
  
"Thank you," Malone said to Challenger.  
  
"Don't thank me, they'll be pretty angry when we get back. You'll be the ones to deal with them."  
  
**************  
  
"What is it with men?" growled Veronica. "Why are they such a… a…"  
  
"I don't know, but they aren't going to get away with this." Marguerite stopped at the entrance to another tunnel.  
  
Veronica looked at her and grinned. "I say we go for it."  
  
"Me too." Marguerite led the way down the icy path.  
  
Both women had forgotten all about the cold in their moments of anger.  
  
"I swear, one minute I think Ned really cares then the next he's off on some soul-searching mission, not even caring that I was still missing at the time!" Veronica vented her frustration to her companion. "What is so difficult about this anyway?"  
  
"You think you've got it bad? Roxton and I have been dancing this sick dance since day one."  
  
"But at least you know he does love you."  
  
Marguerite stopped and looked at the younger woman. "I wonder sometimes."  
  
Veronica smiled. "He does. If he didn't truly love you I don't think he'd still care like he does after some of the people from your past paid visits."  
  
Holding the torch out ahead of them, Marguerite started forward again. "He can just be so infuriating sometimes."  
  
"And that's what makes you guys work so well. Me and Ned on the other hand…"  
  
"You two will figure it out eventually," Marguerite offered. "At least you have a strong friendship and that sometimes is worth more than anything else."  
  
"You're right," Veronica sighed. "Maybe we should go wait for them. It's getting colder in here."  
  
Before Marguerite had a chance to say anything, the ground shook violently beneath them. Daggers of ice  
  
fell from the ceiling above, catching Marguerite's left arm on the way down. She hissed as the razor-thin edge of the broken icicle cut deep into her skin.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Veronica yelled, pulling at Marguerite, but before they could take another step the ceiling above crashed down, missing both of them by inches. They coughed as the dust from the rocks and ice crystals settled around them.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better." Marguerite was still holding her right hand over the bleeding wound on her arm.  
  
Veronica, now in possession of the torch, looked above them. "There's no way out this way. We either stay here or keep going." She then noticed the amount of blood on Marguerite's sleeve. "Let me take a look."  
  
"It's not bad."  
  
"Marguerite, if we're going to get out of here I can't have you passing out on me from loss of blood."  
  
"Alright, fine." She sat down and removed her jacket and blouse so Veronica could get a clear look at the wound. "Could you hurry it up? I'm freezing!"  
  
Veronica delicately touched the wound, but even so, the pain caused Marguerite to wince. "Sorry. It's pretty bad. We're going to need something to bandage it with." Grabbing Marguerite's blouse, she tore large strips off of the bottom of the garment.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You want to bleed to death?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Marguerite let her do what had to be done. When Veronica was finished, Marguerite gingerly pulled her blouse over her wounded arm and tucked the ragged ends into her pants. With Veronica's help she pulled her jacket on and clutched it close, shivering. She glanced around the dark tunnel. "Do you think it was just here or do you think the whole cave shook?"  
  
Veronica met her eyes. "I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"If they are we're really in for it when we get out of here you know."  
  
Veronica stared at her, then burst out laughing, followed soon by Marguerite. "They'll never let us live this one down, will they?" She sat back and smiled at her friend.  
  
"No, they won't. Probably make us do all the chores for a month at least." She stood up only to sway and promptly sit back down.  
  
"Are you alright?" Veronica knelt beside her.  
  
"Just a little dizzy. Give me a minute. How far back do you think this thing goes anyway?"  
  
"Only one way to find out. Why don't you stay here and I'll check it out."  
  
"No, if I don't keep moving, I will freeze to death." With Veronica's help, she got up once again. Veronica, however, kept hold of the torch. "I'll never complain about the heat again."  
  
Veronica smiled at her then led them down the dark, icy tunnel.  
  
***************  
  
"Do you think Marguerite and Veronica made it out alright?" Malone asked, scrambling over some fallen boulders.  
  
"I'm sure they did," assured Challenger.  
  
"Unless Marguerite decided to wander off, that is," added Roxton. As soon as the words left his mouth his heart filled with fear. What if she really had? She was headstrong and if she had found a way to prove a point…  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have kicked them out." Malone tried to grab the side of the wall but his hand slid on the sheet of ice.  
  
"Veronica was close to hypothermia and Marguerite's been through this before," Roxton rationalized. "They may be angry but it was for their own good." His foot slipped and nearly got caught between two rocks.  
  
"If that's what you think then you can deal with them." Ned stopped for a moment to catch his breath. This kind of walking normally would not be too bad but with the cold temperatures it was nearly impossible.  
  
"I believe there was a small lake I wanted to map out about a two days walk from the treehouse. Maybe I'll start on that," Challenger grinned between the two men.  
  
"Oh no. You agreed with us back there so you are staying to face their wrath." Squinting his eyes, Roxton said, "I see light up ahead."  
  
Malone and Challenger caught up to him.  
  
"If that's the outside, why isn't it getting any warmer?" Ned asked.  
  
*************  
  
"I think we're almost at the end." Veronica sighed, pulling Ned's jacket tighter around her. She turned back. "Marguerite!"  
  
The older woman was leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor quickly. Veronica grabbed her before she hit ground. "I knew you should have stayed back."  
  
"That seems to be a general consensus around here lately," she whispered. Her head was spinning and her arm felt numb, but she clung to consciousness with a fierce tenacity.  
  
Veronica began to remove Ned's jacket, but Marguerite stopped her. "I still have more on than you do," she grinned.  
  
Smiling at her, Veronica took a deep breath. "At least your arm stopped bleeding."  
  
"At least." Marguerite closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare pass out on me."  
  
"Tell Roxton I'm sorry."  
  
"You'll tell him yourself. Actually he should be apologizing to you so you'd better make sure you stay around to make him!"  
  
Marguerite coughed. "He told me he's always right and I should learn that. Guess this is another time."  
  
Veronica wanted to shake her but held back, knowing that in her condition, Marguerite might not be able to handle it. "We're not that far away from the cave-in. I'll go back and try to dig out. With any luck they've already figured out what happened and are digging on the other end." Hearing no response, Veronica glanced over to see that Marguerite was now unconscious. "Damn it," Veronica muttered. She knew that it was dangerous for someone in the grip of hypothermia to pass out, and the loss of blood would just make it worse. She slipped out of Ned's jacket and wrapped it around her friend. "You just stay alive. Promise me that much."  
  
*****************  
  
"Guess it was a lot colder in there than we realized," Malone said, blowing on his hands to warm them as the three men stood outside the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Thankfully it's not another meteor incident again," added Challenger, grateful to see the sun still shining and everything as it should be in the jungle.  
  
"Still doesn't answer where they are." Roxton looked around the perimeter but saw no sign the two women had  
  
ever made it out. "I'm going back in to look for them. Knowing Marguerite she probably dragged Veronica off to look for gems."  
  
"I'll go with you." Ned picked up his gun but Roxton stopped him. "I'll go alone. If they did make it out there's no reason to risk two lives."  
  
"But…"  
  
"He's right, Malone." Challenger turned to Roxton. "Be careful. If you need us you know where to find us. And if they show up here we'll get you."  
  
Nodding, Roxton returned to the cave.  
  
"Ugh, come on," Veronica growled, lifting one of many heavy rocks. Tears were threatening but she refused to let them fall. She was not going to break down. Marguerite's life was on the line. Her hands hurt from the cuts and strain and the pain was only made worse by the extreme cold. In addition, her shivering was making it hard for her to keep hold of the rocks. "Roxton! Malone! Challenger?" There was still no answer. Her voice was going hoarse from calling out to them. "Please, someone." Moving one last rock, she threw her head back and went back to check on Marguerite.  
  
"Hey, I'm almost through," she said. "We're going to get out of here." Touching Marguerite's forehead, she closed her eyes. Marguerite's skin was cold. Too cold. Her lips had a bluish tinge, as did her fingernails. Veronica felt a flash of fear run through her. Swallowing hard, she placed her fingers on Marguerite's neck. There was still a weak pulse. "Just remember, if you get through this you can make Roxton's life a living hell," she said with a smile.  
  
Slowly she got up and returned back down the tunnel to the rock pile.  
  
****************  
  
"Where are you two?" Roxton asked. "Marguerite? Veronica?" he called out walking past the branch tunnel the women had gone down. "I swear when I find…"  
  
"Roxton?" came a muffled cry.  
  
He stepped back, unsure of what he had heard. "Veronica? Marguerite?"  
  
"Behind the rocks!" Veronica shouted. "We're trapped."  
  
He ran over to the pile, immediately tossing rocks aside. "Are you alright?"  
  
Veronica hesitated. "I'm fine. Marguerite… you have to hurry."  
  
His heart caught in his throat. "I'm going to get the others."  
  
Within seconds the three men were digging through the rubble on their end while Veronica continued on the other. With the effort of the four, they were through the wall of rocks in minutes.  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton asked, scrambling through the opening.  
  
"Down here," Veronica said, leading him down the tunnel.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ned gently touched her arm and she nodded.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton ran over and fell to his knees beside her. "Marguerite?" He touched her face and nearly recoiled from the coldness. He felt frantically for her pulse, as Veronica had done earlier, and was rewarded with a faint beat. He closed his eyes in relief.  
  
"I tried to keep her as warm as I could," Veronica offered. "She has a bad gash on her arm where a rock hit her."  
  
It was then that Malone noticed she was no longer wearing a coat, so he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"She's alive," Roxton announced, handing his rifle to Ned. Challenger had opted to wait outside in case of another cave-in. Scooping her up in his arms, Roxton followed the others.  
  
Challenger helped them through the opening and they left the cave. Once outside in the warm sun, Roxton gently placed Marguerite on the ground.  
  
"Her body temperature is really low," he told them, removing his jacket and wrapping it around her as well.  
  
"The treehouse is too far to carry her to by tonight," Challenger observed. "We'll have to set up camp." He knelt beside Marguerite and pulled her arm out of her coverings, noticing the blood-soaked bandage. "How much blood did she lose?"  
  
"It was bad, Challenger."  
  
Ned stood close to Veronica, who was still shivering slightly. Tempted as he was to ask her again if she was all right, he knew better.  
  
Challenger glanced at Roxton.  
  
"She's going to make it," Roxton hissed then looked down at the woman in his arms. "She has to."  
  
**********  
  
After having set up camp, Veronica and Malone went in search of herbs and fresh water. Challenger had decided he should stay with Marguerite and Roxton so he could do all he could to make her comfortable until the others returned.  
  
"Roxton, you know you have to face the possibility…"  
  
"I should have gone with her. Made sure she and Veronica left."  
  
"And you think she would have let you?"  
  
Roxton sat cradling Marguerite's head in his lap while rubbing her uninjured arm with his hand to keep her warm. His other hand gently stroked her dark curls. "Probably not." He paused. "Why did the cold affect her like this?"  
  
"She had said she wasn't feeling well a few days ago, maybe she was coming down with something already." Challenger rubbed her feet to bring back circulation.  
  
"George, Marguerite's one of the strongest people I know. A little cold shouldn't keep her out like this."  
  
"I really don't know, Roxton. I wish I did."  
  
**************  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Malone kept pace with the blonde while keeping alert for any predators.  
  
"No." She crouched down to pick some leaves off of a small plant. "It was cold and she did lose a lot of blood but…" Veronica looked up into his blue eyes as she stood.  
  
"We've all been through so much this past year." He sighed then took her hand in his and stared into her soul. "But no matter what, we've never given up on one another and that eventually brought us all back together. It's not going to tear us apart now."  
  
Veronica searched his eyes intently with her own, and, reassured by the tenderness in them, hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
**************  
  
By the time Veronica and Malone returned, Challenger had started a fire and Roxton cradled Marguerite near the flames. The awful bluish color had faded from her lips, but she was violently shivering and still unconscious.  
  
"How is she?" Malone asked.  
  
Challenger shook his head. "Did you find it?"  
  
Nodding, Veronica handed the herbs to Challenger.  
  
Nearly two hours had passed before the remedy was ready. Veronica took it to give to Marguerite but Challenger held her back.  
  
"In case it doesn't work," he began. "I don't want you to live with the guilt."  
  
Understanding, she stepped aside and let Challenger by.  
  
"John, we're done." He lifted the small vial to Marguerite's lips.  
  
"Let me."  
  
"Roxton, don't do this."  
  
Lifting his eyes, he said, "George, please. If this doesn't work I don't want anyone else to think themselves responsible."  
  
Ned watched as Veronica wiped away a tear. What if it had been he cradling Veronica, making that life and  
  
death decision? He quickly turned his head from the scene before him.  
  
"You already have your brother," Challenger gently reminded him.  
  
"And why should there be two of us when it could only be one with death on their hands?" Roxton reached for  
  
the vial but Challenger pulled it back.  
  
"No, I'm not letting you take this one, Roxton. You would never be able to live with yourself and you know it."  
  
"I don't care who does it, just please give it to her before it's too late," Veronica pleaded.  
  
With a brief glance, Roxton conceded, lifting Marguerite's head slightly so Challenger could get the liquid down her throat.  
  
Everyone kept to themselves as they sat and waited. Marguerite's color improved slightly, her breathing deepened, and her pulse strengthened; yet she remained unconscious. Roxton's expression was tortured as he held her in his arms, trying to impart his own warmth into her and still her bone- deep shaking. He pulled her even closer to him and bent down until his lips were inches from her ear.  
  
"Come on, Marguerite," John softly spoke. "You can't leave me like this. One of the reasons – the most important reason – why I haven't been so desperate to leave this plateau is because you're here and wherever you are is where I need to be. Don't you know that?" Placing a tender kiss on her temple, he continued to whisper small words of encouragement for her ears only.  
  
"It should have been me," Veronica told Ned.  
  
Startled, he looked at her. "Why? So that could be you and me over there?"  
  
Her face turned to his at his admission.  
  
"It wouldn't have been any less hard on anyone had it been you."  
  
She gave him a sad, appreciative smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Veronica."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For fighting with you in that cave. For abandoning you when you were stranded in the jungle…"  
  
Touching his lips with her fingers, she shushed him. "We both had some growing up to do."  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
Roxton's cries interrupted them.  
  
"What is it?" Challenger knelt beside them.  
  
Slowly her head moved on its own and she groaned.  
  
"Take it slow, Marguerite." Roxton helped her into a sitting position.  
  
She leaned against him for support. "What happened?"  
  
"You nearly did freeze to death this time." Roxton pulled her back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I though I had lost you," he whispered, cradling the back of her head in his hand and softly kissing her forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Challenger felt her forehead.  
  
"Tired." She tried to move her arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Rock sliced it," Veronica offered. "It was pretty bad, and you lost a lot of blood, but I don't think it needs stitches, and it should only be a little sore for a while."  
  
She then realized it was dark. Turning to face Roxton, she asked, "How long was I out?"  
  
"Long enough," was his choked reply.  
  
Neither of them noticed their friends step away from them.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
Not a word was spoken.  
  
None needed to be.  
  
Within moments Roxton wrapped his arms tighter around her and they stayed like that, taking comfort in each other's presence. She had never felt safer than at that moment, and he silently rejoiced that the woman he couldn't imagine living without was alive, and safe, and in his arms. They sat silently, listening to each other's heartbeats, until the sun rose bright on a new day.  
  
Le End 


End file.
